


Carlos never met Lauren again

by Saltylocks



Series: Carlos the scientist [23]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cecil's Fashion Sense, M/M, Parenthood, Siblings, Strexcorp, Telepathy, post-eggpreg, pre-hatching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltylocks/pseuds/Saltylocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos inhales toxic smoke which turns him and Cecil into teenagers.</p><p>Tagged for Graphic depictions of violence because of, well, Lauren/Strex Corp., and Underage because of the ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carlos never met Lauren again

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry.
> 
> I am so, so sorry.

At breakfast a couple of days later, Carlos announced he was going by the lab to see how things were doing. Cecil was home writing new episodes so he could watch the eggs, and Carlos was getting restless. The scientist took Cecil's car to work, and might as well drop the girls off at school, gently ushering them into the car. Cecil waved them off with a distant look in his eyes, already lost in his episodes. 

“Papa, when is our brother going to hatch?” Hazel said as soon as they had come out on the main road.

Carlos gave her a curious stare in the mirror. She looked stubborn, staring back with eyes so much like his own. Skyler looked eager as well, mimicking her sister.

“Well,” said Carlos, “I don't know. Maybe tomorrow, or in a week.”

They didn't look satisfied with that answer. He could tell they were talking telepathically, even though he couldn't hear them, they made hand gestures and cringed their noses. 

“Why do you think it's a brother?” he said, interrupting them. “Could be another girl.”

“I just hope,” Hazel said.

“I really don't care which,” Skyler said, and then shouted when Hazel punched her shoulder, and Skyler punched back. 

“Hey, no hitting!” Carlos reprimanded them.

“But she started it!” 

“You can't go around hitting people.”

“But how are we going to defend ourselves?”

“Use your words, or get an adult or something! No hitting, please.”

Adults are weird, Skyler said in a huff, but she forgot to put her walls up, thus announcing it to the whole car.

“Hey, I heard that,” Carlos said, but he smiled, not really mad. “And yes, adults are weird.”

“You think so, Papa?” Hazel said, astonished.

“We make lots of weird decisions every day,” Carlos said and looked philosophically out on the road. “But the important thing is that we all do our best and are nice to each other. So no kicking.”

“Okay,” the girls agreed. 

Carlos nodded and smiled. He knew they would be at each other again. But they knew better, and that was the important part. He dropped them off and watched them run across the schoolyard together, two very cute, curly-haired girls. He still smiled as he parked the car between Rico's and the lab, and because he wasn't very perceptive, he didn't notice that something was very wrong.  
Yellow smoke was coming out through the western wing windows of his workplace, and also what sounded like screaming. Carlos freezed up for a second and then look around for help. The streets, however, were deserted. Carlos took a deep breath and went inside. The screams getting higher and the smoke thicker as he got further up, he soon was crawling on his knees and hands. 

“Hello?” he called as he got up to the second floor. The screams were definitely coming from the end of the hall. He reached forward and touched something soft.

“Caitlyn?” he said.

“Mnh...” 

Carlos dragged the scientist, coughing and crying, to the stairs again. The smoke smelled like eggs and something else, close to milk, and made Carlos pallet feel soft.

“The others,” Caitlyn said, “J&J are still there, they were closest to the explosion.”

“Can you get out?” Carlos said, coughing.

“Just go, before it's too late!”

Carlos nodded and dived back in again. He crawled along the wall, not seeing anything other than yellow, until the wall turned into a door. He grappled for the handle, colder than he had expected, and opened the door. An wave of air knocked him back, and also broke the windows, which made the smoke clear somewhat. The screams stopped and he couldn't see much other than two shapes in white huddled under one of the tables. The smoke was coming from Carlos' workbench, seemingly unaided by anything, spewing the yellow smog all over. 

“Jake, Jane, come on!” Carlos shouted, as his eyes searched for the fire extinguisher. 

No sound was heard from them, and Carlos took off his beloved lab coat and covered the sample dish he had left only a few days ago. The smoke stopped almost immediately and he patted it a couple of times just to be safe. That had been the sample with the tiny clocks, what on Earth...?

Carlos switched on the suction pipes in the ceiling and immediately breathed easier. The two scientists still hadn't moved. Carlos looked the over, took their pulses. They seemed fine, but out, and they definitely needed some fresh air. Caitlyn stood by him a minute later, pale but determined. She helped Carlos get Jane out first, then Jake, and they drove them over to the Desert Flower Bowling Alley and Arcade Fun Complex. 

Teddy looked them over, and asked to keep them for observation, and Carlos said “of course”. He coughed a little, which made the doctor look at him with concerned eyes.

“And how are you, my boy?” he said, and Carlos shook his head, sniveling.

“Feels like I might have a cold coming on, I wasn't that long in the smoke, anyway.”

“What was in that sample?” 

“I don't know, just something that looked like the inside of a clock, little gears and screws. Nothing weirder than usual.”

“I see, well, I'll tell you if these two changes.”

“Thank you, Teddy.”

Carlos drove Caitlyn over to Steve's house, he was already waiting on the porch. The sun was setting and it looked really nice, like he was just waiting to take care of her.

“He seems really sweet,” Carlos said, coughing again.

“Sure does,” Caitlyn said, coughing a little as she grabbed her bag from the back seat. “Hey, just take it easy, in case there was something in the smoke...”

“I'm sure it will be fine, but take care, you too.”

“Thanks,” Caitlyn said and hugged him before she got out of the car.

Carlos had to stop a couple of times on the way before he got home, to cough. Cecil greeted him on his way upstairs.

“Teddy called, and you look positively feverish.”

“I just need some rest, 's all,” Carlos muttered.

The scientist didn't remember getting into bed, or much from the following days, only coughing and Cecil's tentacles cradling him as he moved in and out of slumber. He recalled afterwards that Cecil started coughing too, and Teddy stood over them with a concerned look on his face, saying “same as the other scientist's,” and the girls being whisked off to stay at Steve's or something, Carlos wasn't sure, he just felt tired and in pain. Beside him, always beside him, he could feel the echoes of Cecil's pain too, as clear and cutting as his own, it made him feel better, somehow, that he wasn't alone, though he wished it wouldn't hurt on Cecil as much as on him. It was a gruesome couple of days.

Three days after the accident, however, Carlos woke, suddenly pain free again. He stretched and moved his fingers, opened his eyes, sat up and looked down on himself. He was less hairy than he used to be, and thinner, somehow. Weird, but not the weirdest he had heard about. Carlos felt himself for extra limbs or other growths, and found none. He looked over to his side, where the covers crumpled around a human shape.

“Cecil?”

He touched the body and Cecil turned his head to him, sleepily. Carlos couldn't help but stare. He couldn't be more than fifteen, his normal dark skin smooth, and he had black hair and thick black eyelashes. Cecil opened his eyes, and murky brown eyes blinked up at Carlos.

“Carlos?” he squeaked, and then his eyes got big.

“I sound like I did before the... And you look so... What's going on?”

Carlos hadn't registerd much different about himself, too busy focusing on his boyfriend. His boyfriend who immediately groped himself through the sheets.

“Ah, my tentacles!”

Cecil lifted the covers to look down on himself. 

“They are gone!” he said in the new soft voice of his. He looked incredulus at Carlos and then blushed. Carlos could only stare. Since there were no mirrors in the house except for the upstairs mirror, he stood up, quietly, and walked over to it. He still had his boxers on, but they sagged on him now, too big for his narrow hips.

“Where are you going?” Cecil anxiosly called out.

“I just need to see...” Carlos whispered, stepping into the bathroom, looking into the mirror. Seeing himself confirmed his suspicions. He was shorter, his hair was longer, his chin was not scruffy but instead covered with tiny hairs and the occational pimple. His eyes looked too big for his face too. He looked an awful lot like Hazel. 

“I think...” he called out to Cecil, “that we've turned into teenagers again, somehow. Maybe like fourteen or fifteen, because I distinctly remember having some resemblance of a beard at sixteen.”

He brushed his teeth, peed and went back out to Cecil, who had burrowed his face into the pillow. 

“How do you feel?” Carlos said, determined to be an adult about this.

“Huh?” Cecil said. “Sorry, I fell asleep. Feel about what?”

Carlos tried not to smile. Cecil had always been beautiful, very symmetrical, but he was also the most adorable adolecent he had ever seen, his hair straight and shiny, his big brown eyes sleepy and half closed. It was nice to actually know where Cecil was looking, for once not as alluring as he used to be. He blushed when he saw Carlos staring, and it was just too cute.

“Um... you know,” Carlos continued, gesturing to his body, “being fourteen or so again.”

“Yeah, that,” Cecil said and stretched out like a cat, “I've been through worse.”

Carlos thought about it, what Cecil had told him about his family, and could only nod. 

“So this is what you looked like before you became an intern, huh?” Carlos inquired. “You look more human.”

“Well, yes, at fourteen I hadn't gotten my tentacles yet, it was like a... puberty thing.”

They still hadn't touched, a shyness hanging in the air. They had been through a lot together, been toghether so many times, and still...

“We should check on the other scientists,” Carlos said after a while, not really wanting to move. 

“Aww, can't we stay here?” Cecil said. “It's freezing.”

Cecil was edging a little closer to Carlos, a blush still on his cheeks, muttering something that sounded like “damn hormones”. Carlos could see what he was doing, but it was like he was missing some vital clue. When Cecil touched him, he didn't shiver or tingle. It was weird, like he had known the steps to a dance for a long time, and then forgotten them again. Carlos felt Cecils touch, but it didn't elicit the same response as it used to. They still had the bond, though no tattoos, so Carlos could feel what Cecil felt, and oh boy. Compared to him, Cecil was a firework. Not the collected, well mannered grown-up, Cecil as a teenager was all bare skin and feelings and nerves. At the same time as Carlos wanted to say something about it, Cecil poked in the side and said:

“Whoa, you are like a rock. Do you feel anything?”

“Well, I can feel you, and I can certainly feel bad about being compared to an inanimate object.”

It came out more hurt than he had intended to.

“I'm sorry, Carlos, I just...”

“Yeah, I can feel it too. I was never, you know, interested in anything but science until I got here.”

“Really? Then what happened?”

“Well, you did,” Carlos said and smiled.

“Oh,” Cecil said, and paled.

“What?” Carlos said.

“I just, I mean... Did I poison you? I bit you. Maybe if I hadn't, we wouldn't have been together now?”

“No, Cecil, no...”

Carlos awkwardly embraced his boyfriend. 

“I had totally fallen for you way before that, you know. You are affecting me in so many ways, but I stay because I love you, not of whatever weird bodily fluids you injected into me. Or, maybe not only that. That's kind of nice too...”

Carlos felt like he was rambling, and shut himself up. Cecil felt cool against his warm skin and he thought it was nice. He placed a clumsy kiss in his boyfriend's head, who returned his affections vehemently, almost like he was trying to make up for all the things he had done wrong, although he hadn't done any. He kissed Carlos all over his face and shoulders, but Carlos just felt weird and had no idea where to put his hands. It wasn't not nice, it just didn't spark anything. After a while, Cecil withdrew. 

“If I find out anything is responsible for this,” he growled in his young, soft voice, “I'm going to give them... justice.”

Carlos felt kind of bad as his eyes followed Cecil getting up and rummage through his closet in search of something that could fit him. He knew how good Cecil could make him feel, he wished it did, but he couldn't make his body react to Cecil's advances any more than he could will his heart to beat faster. He pretended not to notice his boyfriend's tented boxers and instead came to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Is there something I can wear in there too?” he asked innocently, and Cecil shone up, happy again.

Carlos knew Cecil liked to dress up him and the girls, and they normally knew to let him not to. But Carlos' new body meant that none of his clothes would fit, so he took the opportunity to make Cecil feel better.

“Oh Carlos...,” Cecil sighed, “you are the sweetest, most beautiful scientist I know!”

~ooo~

When they got to the Desert Flower Bowling Alley and Arcade Fun Complex, Carlos was beginning to get really concerned. Cecil had assured him that Teddy would call if there were any changes, but Carlos felt too anxious to not go, or leave the eggs at home. They carried their unhatched children in a weaved picknick basket that Cecil said was from one of his journeys to Europe, Carlos had never been so he wasn't sure about where exactly. He was just worried about the others, that had been in that smoke for so long.

Teddy just frowned at them, two adolecent boys in colorful clothing. Carlos blushed a little. He had been coaxed into a pair of purple fuzzy pants, pink flipflops and a pretty normal-looking shirt, if you didn't count the fact that it was golden and had a very tall collar. Over that, he wore a curly white and very soft fake fur vest. Cecil had surpassed himself as usual, and was wearing a red onepiece made of some very authentic-looking matte scales, Dr. Martens and a tall black hat that looke like something Gandalf would wear.

“Can I help you boys?” doctor Williams asked. 

“Teddy, it's us,” Cecil squeaked. 

“Carlos and Cecil,” Carlos clarifyed as Teddy just lifted his eyebrows higher.

Teddy just huffed, then did a retake and looked startled.

“What? Carlos? I thought you said there wasn't anything wrong with you.”

“I didn't know this would happen.”

“And the both of you? Cecil, why are you...? No, never mind. At least you are communicable.” 

Teddy waved them over to his breather, where two bunkbeds had been put up. Carlos wondered how he had gotten them through the secret hatch behind lane two. Three people were in the room, an blonde girl at about five, and two toddlers, one dark haired and one red haired. 

“Oh no,” Carlos groaned. 

The children perked up, and stared up at him.

“Calos!” Caitlyn shouted, and the two toddlers started babbling and then stopped and pouted. 

“Caitlyn? You look very... youthful.”

“Vely funny, Calos,” Caitlyn grumbled.

Cecil giggled.

“You are just adorable!” he said, patting her on the head. 

“Well, thank you. You ale...?” 

Caitlyn was lisping, and very frustrated about it. Cecil was giddy with how cute she was.

“It's me, Cecil!”

“Cecil,” Caitlyn said and squinted, “you look youngel, but you welen't in the smoke?”

“Nope,” he said. “Is that Jane and Jake?”

“Sule is. They alen't very happy.”

The toddlers crawled towards them, still pouting.

“Waahlo,” Jane lamented, then put a hand on her mouth and teared up.

“Nioseou am” Jake said, and then scratched his head, embarrassed.

“She said “Calos” and he said “nice to see you man”, Caitlyn translated.

“Oh,” Carlos said, “hello you.”

“I think, and Teddy agleed, that any longel in that smoke and they could have been gonels.”

“Ye, pahnks,” Jake said, and then looked very frustrated.

Jane nodded her agreement but was still in tears, and Carlos sense of responsibility took over. He sat down on the floor and picked up Jake and Jane in his lap.

“Come here, guys,” he said, “it's going to be okay.” 

Jane took maybe two seconds before she broke and snivelled into the white vest. Carlos held them against his lanky chest and just hummed comfortably. Jake wailed too, just a second later, letting out some of the frustration from not being able to speak or walk. Caitlyn just looked at them with peculiar eyes, and then decisively up at Cecil. 

“Can we go get ice-cream?” she asked. “I felt like ice-cream all morning but no one will take me. Normally I would just go myself, but...”

She looked down at herself and made a face. 

“Of course, Caitlyn,” Cecil said. “See you soon, Carlos!”

Carlos wanted to tell him to be careful, but Jake was screaming louder than Jane now so he just shot him a quick smile.

The toddlers soon went to sleep and Carlos tucked them into the bunkbeds, and went out to talk to Teddy. He left the eggs with the scientists, as he was just going into the other room. 

“Teddy?”

It was dark, but he thought he could hear some shuffling in the back office. He went in there. Teddy laid on the floor, blood pooling in his beard from a cut on his cheek. Carlos could sense something moving behind him, a flash of white smiling teeth, and then something heavy hit him in the back of his head, and he lost all conciousness.

~ooo~

The bag over his head smelled really bad, like ketosis and degenerating amino acids. 

“I think he's waking up,” a low voice said, not in an alarmed way, just as a mere observation.

“Here might be as good as anywhere. Don't remove the bag just yet.”

Carlos gasped as the cold air hit him. The desert sand was cool against his face and knees. Something once liquid had dried under his nose, but he couldn't wipe it off, because his hands were tied behind his back. As he rolled over to his side, he saw two men standing a few feet away. They wore suits and tinted glasses. In the moonlight, they looked like a black and white movie. When they noticed him, one of the men, who was not short, slapped the other across the face.

“Idiot,” the man who was not short said, but there was no real emotion in his voice, just bitterness. “I told you, 'not yet'.” He hung up the phone and then they both went, like one man, and picked Carlos up. They pressed Carlos up against the van.

“Not so cocky without the radio guy around now, are you?” the man who was not tall said. 

The other man shushed his colleague. Then he punched Carlos in the stomach. It hurt. He couldn't breathe and crumbled together on the sandy ground. But he kept quiet, because he knew what this was. Re-education, disappearance, a casual reminder or something like that. Cecil had told him about them, but thankfully he had never experienced one, if you don't count the first eggs and what the mayor had done to Hazel. Thinking about the mayor, he forgot Cecil's advice to always be quiet in these types of events, and piped up.

“I've got a mayoral apology,” he said, as soon as he could talk.

The men stopped short and then the man who was not tall started to titter. It was the scariest sound Carlos had heard in a long time. Even the man who was not short's face was cleft into a thin smile when the man who was not tall stopped laughing and whiped his eyes.

“Why,” did the man who were not short, “would we even remotely care about what the mayor lets you do?”

He spat out the words, but there were a sort of pointless, like he was repeting a line from a play. The man who was not tall looked away as in shame. Then they were back as one again, staring down Carlos.

“Y-you... I thought you worked for the mayor!”

“We work for whoever pays the highest!” the man who were not tall snickered.

“Yesterday the mayor, today Str... someone else,” the man who were not short clarifyed, unclearly.

“Someone else... Strex Corp?” Carlos said, and the men grumbled and looked like they were ready to punch him again.

“Boys, boys!” a cheerful voice called behind them, “I told you to make him a little more cooperative, not unconcious! That would be so unproductive!”

Carlos knew who it was before he saw her. His heart sank like a stone. 

“Sorry ma'm,” the two men in suits said, lifting Carlos up and dusting him off. 

He could feel them shaking, or maybe it was just him. They, too, were clearly very afraid of her. 

“Lauren,” he croaked as he leaned against the car. His head swam, he could not stand up on his own. 

Lauren Mallard was dressed in a yellow dress suit, a white shirt and tan stockings. On her feet were little dainty ballerina flats. Her mouth and hands were red with blood and vicera, like if she had very recently ripped a limb off something still alive and stuffed her mouth with it. Her eyeshadow was still perfecty in place though.

“Aww, look at you, so young! Carlos, wasn't it?”

“What do you want, Lauren?” Carlos pressed out.

“And so very rude! Oh, that arrogance, the insolence! It makes me want to...”

She got up close to Carlos, baring her teeth. Carlos winced. She looked pleased at his reaction.

“Well, it makes me want to Not-Smile. And smiling is the way to show we are happy. You do not want to to see me unhappy, Carlos, I can promise you that! Not many people has been there and come back.”

Carlos just stared at her. She stared back. He looked down first.

“So,” Lauren continued briskly, “we have heard, from perfectly reliable sources, that your team of scientists are indisposed at the moment. How... unfortunate. Yes, let's go with that. We, by which I mean Strex Corp, need you to lead a new team. A Strex Science-team. Oh, isn't that a fantastic name, Strex Science Team?”

“Why would I ever do anything for you?” 

Lauren smiled politely, a very good job considering the vicera covering her chin, but her eyes displayed quite a different emotion as she folded her hands neatly and straigtened up. In his weakened state, she towered over him. 

“We can do it with or without you, Carlos. Frankly, in my own opinion, it would be so much more productive to do it with a whole new team! So much easier without you little ideas about free time and sleep and family... Especially after what your friends did to my Ke- to Kevin. But, I am not in command. However, there will be a new group of scientists and, Carlos, sweet Carlos, you are going to lead them. We will know if you don't.”

Her smile had grown from polite to insane as she spoke, cleaving her face in a upper and lower part. Her eyes, though not black, had been pressed into narrow sliths and she looked in pain, but not able to stop smiling. Her voice kept going, even though her lips were too stretched to form words. 

“What were the name of that doctor again? Oh, that's right. Teddy. Teddy Williams. And his wife and... son? Sons? Oh, I can just never get those right! Then there's always the little and very slow moving scientists. They are just adorable, aren't they, their little fingers and toes and ears... I could just eat them up. I really could.”

Her smile waned a little, she looked almost sad.

“And then there is of course your own girls. Oh, such a pretty pair! They are going to grow up beautiful... If they get a chance. The desert is a dangerous place. Have you thought of teaching them some survival technichs? Maybe enroll them in the girl scouts? We bought them, you know. I have been on a few excavations with them and they are very... creative. Must have had good teachers.”

“Nnngh,” Carlos said, tears and sweat streaming down his face.

“Oh, what was that?” Lauren twittered in delight. “Was it: 'Yes Lauren, of course I will welcome and take good care of the Strex scientists in Night Vale, and not tell anyone about this conversation' ?”

Carlos nodded, he couldn't do much else. He wanted to vomit, he wanted to scream, he needed to get home and make the girls were safe, and Cecil. He wanted to hide under his bed, like had did when he was little. 

“That's great, Carlos, such a good boy!” 

Lauren pinched his cheek and Carlos slid down the side of the car. She brushed herself off and looked pleased.

“Take him back,” she said to the two men in suits.

Carlos weren't even aware of being picked up until he got the bag over his head again. His eyes were dry and he couldn't close them. He tried to form some sort of semblence to thought, some initiative, some fighting spirit. All he came up with was dread and a slippery sensation, like any and every thought he ever had was made of smoke, falling through his fingers. He was dropped off outside the bowling alley. The moon was still up, almost like it hadn't moved at all since he had been collected by Strex.

“Carlos?” 

Cecil's voice floated towards him. He made himself look up. His head must be wrong, or his posture, or his eyes, because Cecil's voice sounded so small and gentle.

“What are you doing out here?” Cecil continued, moving up to him on the street. Caitlyn was behind him, Carlos barely registered, her face covered in ice-cream.

“I...”

Cecil embraced him a second later, his smell and the red scales from his overall covering him, Cecil stroked his head and muttered soothing words.

“Oh Carlos, what did they do? It's going to be okay, it's over...”

Carlos wanted to protest, Cecil shouldn't hug hum, he was filthy and had ruined the clothes Cecil had borrowed him. He pushed him away first, but Cecil held him as tight as he could and Carlos was exhausted. He didn't cry, because he couldn't yet, but he stopped struggling and just hung limply in Cecil's arms. His boyfriend smelled of vanilla and strawberries and it was just enough. 

“It was Lauren,” he whispered as coherently as he could. “I said I wouldn't tell you, or she'd send people after everyone we know...”

“Hush, Carlos, I know, it's okay. Let's get inside.”

Chock was coming on, making him shiver, and Carlos let himself be led inside. Teddy looked rugged and Carlos wondered dimly why he didn't heal himself. Maybe he couldn't. Carlos couldn't stop shaking, and after a while, he felt like he might cry, but started to giggle instead.

“Don't worry about it, it's just a reaction the shock,” Teddy said. “You boys should probably come home with me, I'll bring the children. Better to be many together in times like this.”

~ooo~

“Carlos?”

Carlos hadn't even realised he was crying, but he had shaken the bed so much that he had woken up Cecil. 

“S-sorry,” he whispered. 

“Better than the giggles,” Cecil said dismissively.

The eldrich boy pressed his body against Carlos', making him feel heavy and secure. He kissed his forehead and neck in a way that could be decscribed as sensual, but for Carlos only meant familiarity. After a while he felt better, sleepily snuggling his battered body closer to Cecil's to get as much body contact as possible. 

“I wish I had my tentacles now,” Cecil whispered, “I'd cocoon you in, make you safe from it all, my lovely scientist.”

“Mmm, I'd like that,” Carlos mumbled.

Cecil's administrations of feather light kisses continued, following unpredictable, slow tracks on his head and chest, where ever Cecil could reach. His fingers were nimble and soft, Carlos weren't sure if the touches were even concious or just some interpretations of the universe. He guessed he did something similar with his fingers on Cecil's back, as two people who are comfortable around each other can sometimes do without thinking. 

Carlos had always been facinated by Cecil's heartbeat. It didn't beat like a human one. Sometimes there were no sound at all, and sometimes it fluttered like a hummingbird's, making a sound like an electric toothbrush. Sometimes Carlos wondered if what he listened to was actually a heart. Who knew, really? Cecil just shrugged when he asked. 

Lying there, surrounded by Cecil, did give him some kind of reaction, however. Maybe it was the near-death-experience, or the fact that he still was himself, with memories from the many times Cecil had cocooned him in. But so close to Cecil's heart, his Cecil, boyfriend and mate... His body kind of spoke of how he felt. Cecil noticed too, and blushed. His half-lidded eyes met Carlos', dark with desire. 

“I could sense something was up,” Cecil said, and then blushed at his own pun.

“Yeah,” Carlos groaned, grinding his awakening body against Cecil's. 

“Do you want to?”

“I don't know. It would be an eccellent way to take my mind of things.”

“I'm sensing a 'but'?”

“Just don't expect me to be able to do as much as I usually would.”

Cecil just nodded and gently closed any lasting space between them. 

“If you are willing to do the same?” he smiled and kissed Carlos on the neck more intently than before.

“Of course Cecil,” Carlos said automatically.

Cecil was cool against his skin, pressing Carlos down against the matress and kissing his neck and hairline, his ears that was very sensitive now, and down across his chest. Cecil seemed intent to cover all his lover's skin with kisses, and Carlos hissed when the teenager flicked his wet tongue over Carlos' left nipple.

“Cecil...” 

“I felt it,” Cecil panted against his chest.

His kisses became sloppier, kissing his way down Carlos center and thighs. Carlos tried not to moan, but it was difficult, tinckish and aroused at the same time. He knew he tensed up against the feeling, wanting his boyfriend to stop but at the same time never stop, and he tensed up even more. 

Cecil had straddled him during his minstrations, and now rested his chin, on Carlos' ribs, his body curled up on his thighs. The fact that Cecil's mouth was so far down made Carlos whole body hum in anticipation. Then Cecil was back at his mouth again, kissing him slowly, sensually.

“Relax,” he instructed, kissing Carlos again. “It is just me.”

The words were soothing, the darkness surrounding them was too. Carlos could feel himself letting go, his breathing slowing down, all muscles sinking into the matrass. That and his boyfriend's presence combined made a new strain of arousal shoot through him, and he gasped, and Cecil shuddered.

“Oh, that is just fabulous,” Cecil muttered breathlessly, and quickly dove down under the covers again. 

Carlos felt him position himself, and then he felt wetness surround his cock, slowly cover all of him. He buckled up against Cecil's mouth, a short cry slipping over his lips before he could help himself. He could see the countours of Cecil's head as he moved up and down, and shivered when Cecil found just the right spot. Another moan escaped his lips as he thrusted up into Cecil's mouth.

There was a knock at the door.

“Boys, are you alright?”

Teddy's wife. Carlos froze on the spot.

“I thought I heard screaming,” she croaked, juggling the handle. “Should I come in?”

“No!” Carlos hissed, and Cecil started laughing under the covers, Carlos' cock still in his mouth. It was maddedningly sweet, and he knew Cecil could feel it too. 

“No,” he said, panting, “no thank you...we are...quite, quite alright.”

“Cecil too?” she inquired. 

“Yes, very alright,” he heard Cecil mumble under the covers, Carlos' cock still in his mouth.

“He is sleeping,” Carlos said and pressed Cecil's head down, to muffle him, which might or may not have been a good idea, depending on what outcome you'd wish for. The new pressure made Carlos bite back a whimper, and Cecil chuckled again.

“Alright,” her voice came floating into the room, “if you say so. See you at breakfast. Good night.” 

“Good night, mrs Williams,” Carlos said as evenly as he could, and didn't bother to listen whether she had gone before laying back down, sweaty and embarrased.

His hard-on had gone down, but Cecil hadn't moved, and he giggle so much that his member started to twitch in interest again. 

“So embarrassing,” he panted, grabbing the sheets as Cecil's tounge hit that spot again.

“She was just looking out for us,” Cecil said, before doing something swirly with his tounge that made Carlos unable to answer. 

It was so good, almost enough, but something was missing. Carlos missed the tentacles, whick by now would have been slithering over his whole body, filling up every hole in his body. He shuddered at the thought, but it wasn't enough. He missed the pressure, that was it, especially inside his ass, Cecil's tentacles, the soft and yielding, yet very firm, pressing through his rim, filling him, expanding him...

He came without warning, pillow over his hafe to mask the sounds, and slumped down into the bed. Cecil crawled out, and dried cum off his face with the crumpled sheet, looking so proud of himself. Carlos felt so warm and safe, it could have been just them in the whole world. He could feel that it wasn't over though, because there were still some echo of Cecil's sensations in him, making him look over at his lover.

Cecil looked like he was hurting, his face contorted as he made little thrusts up and down into the cold air of the bedroom. 

Carlos heaved up, more instinctual than with an actual thought. He kissed Cecil sloppily and pressed against him. It was weird that Cecil had a cock, but Carlos pumped it experimentally. This, he had some experience with. Something slippry, smoother than precum leaked out of Cecil's slit, and Carlos was mesmerized. There was little dim lights travelling up towards the tip, making Cecil look like some deep-sea creature. Carlos moved closer and licked him along his whole length, mouthing at the tip and tasting him, his cum as salty as his tentacles was. 

“Carlos- Carlos-Carlos,” Cecil panted, hooking his legs around Carlos' midsection and pressing his cock deep into the scientist's throat. It was perfect. Carlos could only moan as Cecil twitched and spurted his cum into his boyfriend.

Cecil trashed around and then became still, his chest heaving off the bed as a stupid grin spread across his face. 

“My wonderful, wonderful scientist,” he sighed and collapsed heavily into his lover's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or/and a kudos<3
> 
> That would be cool of you.


End file.
